everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There
Trough the Looking-Glass, and Alice Found There (written year in the 1871) is a novel and fictional fairy tale story by Lewis Carroll, the same author of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Fairy Tale Alice is playing with a white kitten who she calls Snowdrop and a black kitten who she calls Kitty, who is the offspring of Dinah, another one of her cats. She plays with them with a ball of yarn and the cat get stuck in it and she picks her out of it and gave it a kiss on the nose and she played with her at a game of chess and the red queen with the cat. The cat knocks the chess pieces off the board and Alice imagines herself going through the mirror and she did and she saw chess pieces moved and saw the red queen and king and white queen and king she tried to get back on the table to her daughter Lily her pawn. Alice put her back on the table near Her daughter and put the white king on the table with the wife and little Lily and she read a book the poem said Jabberwocky. And went outside to see the flowers and she saw the Red Queen. Alice and the Queen talked and Red Queen let Alice be by a pawn since Lily was too old to play. Alice then takes a train ride with a newspaper man and a goat and she meets Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Later on, she talks about the Walrus and the Carpenter to them. They and Alice saw the Red King sleeping and had a battle. After that. Alice met the White Queen, and then the Queen was transformed into a black sheep. Alice and the Sheep went onto a rowboat. Alice found a shop. She went into the shop to buy something and buys an egg, which transforms into Humpty Dumpty. Alice then talks to him and they had a long conversation; Alice next meets the White king and the March Hare. Alice talked to the Lion, Unicorn, and The Hatter. They have a long talk and meet the Red Knight and White Knight and the two had a squabble. Alice helps one of them out and have a long talk. Alice comes to the 8 square and becomes Queen and meets the White Queen and the Red Queen and comes to the hall and sees a big table with food on it. All of them then have a Wonderland party, and Alice sees that the madness seems unrealistic, and Alice yanks the Red Queen and it turned out it was her cat all along; where she wakes up in her room. Ever After High's Version The brothers, Tweedledum and Tweedledee who are shown to be Gorillas, and the March Hare are both teachers at Wonderland High and show up in Way to Wonderland. Humphrey Dumpty is shown in the series as well, often sitting on walls like his father Humpty Dumpty. This is based on the nursery rhyme. Successors Alice: Alistair Wonderland Mad Hatter: Madeline Hatter Red Knight: Chase Redford White Knight: Unknown Red Queen: Red Queen Humpty Dumpty: Humphrey Dumpty The Lion and The Unicorn: The Children of The Lion and The Unicorn White Queen: Lily Jabberwocky: Jabberwock Tweedle Dum: Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee Tweeedle Dee: Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee March Hare: March Hare Walrus and the Carpenter: Walrus and Carpenter Category:Fairy Tales